reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Strange Man
The is a minor character and Stranger featured in Red Dead Redemption. Background An enigmatic character, the Strange Man appears to know John Marston very well, including details about his past life in Dutch's Gang that John himself does not know. The Strange Man dresses in a black three-piece suit with a black tie and black top hat. Interactions The Strange Man is the focus of the stranger side-mission I Know You, which is only available for John Marston. John meets the Strange Man in three separate places during the mission, once in each territory of the game. Each time, the man gives vague answers to John's questions, and twice, asks John to perform errands for strangers. Speculation Trivia * During the third encounter with the Strange Man he says, "This is a fine spot." This location later serves as John's gravesite. *In an issue of Gamepro Magazine, a closer look at Red Dead Redemption was given. When asked about the Strange Man quest, and whether the "man in the black top hat" represented God or Satan, Rockstar told the magazine that they could not tell if the Strange Man was God, Satan, or anything else. *It is actually possible to kill the Strange Man. The player just has to shoot him before triggering the cutscene. Doing so will fail the mission. **The player cannot kill him once the mission is complete. **The Strange Man can be "killed" right after the second encounter. He will appear to have died and the body can be looted. Doing so does not affect the "I Know You" side missions in any way. *If the player points a gun at him, he can pull out a Cattleman Revolver and shoot and kill the player. He may also run away while yelling at John. *There is a portrait of a man who bares a striking resemblance to the Strange Man that can be found in several locations. The picture can be found hanging in John and Abigail's bedroom at Beecher's Hope, also directly over Jack's bed and above the piano in the living room. Another picture of this man can be found in the Blackwater safe house just above the saloon. Whether this man in the portrait is the Strange Man is unconfirmed *After the first encounter with him, players can point a gun at him and he will start to run. If he is hogtied, he will keep talking as if the situation were normal. However, pointing a gun at him is considered a crime and civilians will attempt to alert law enforcement. *The Strange Man is the only character John meets within all three territories of the map. *If the player attacks the Strange Man he will say things like, "You always were a nasty little orphan," "Come now, Marston," or "You haven't changed." *He has a very similar appearance to Josiah Trelawny in Red Dead Redemption II. *In Red Dead Redemption II if the player ventures to Armadilo (as John Marston) and enters the general store, their will be a potrait of the strange man behind the store owner, John will comment on it saying he thinks he knows that man. Quotes Gallery Strange Man.png|The Strange Man with John. Videos Red Dead Redemption "I know You" Strange Man Theories Red Dead Redemption 2 - Meeting Herbert Moon who has a picture of the "I Know You" Stranger Achievements/Trophies Aiding Strangers will contribute toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- Related Content es:El_hombre_extraño Category:Redemption Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Strangers Category:Unnamed Characters